The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus and a method for handling sample tubes and a laboratory system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems are used to distribute samples or specimens such as, for example, blood samples, contained in sample tubes between various different laboratory stations or specimen-processing instruments, such as pre-analytical stations, analytical stations and post-analytical stations.
The sample tubes are typically supplied in a bulk commodity. To achieve an efficient handling, the sample tubes have to be inserted into sample tube racks.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus and a method for handling sample tubes and a laboratory system that is highly flexible and that offers a high processing performance.